Patients suffering from acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS) are at risk for developing significant ocular problems either as a direct result of the human imunodeficiency virus (HIV) or as a result of opportunistic infections. Some of these problems can lead to blindness if left untreated. Among the many pathogens that can lead to blindness, cytomegalovirus (CMV) is by far the most common. In fiscal year 1995, we completed our analysis of the ganciclovir implant. This device slowly releases antiviral medication in an eye with CMV retinitis. It is an effective means of arresting progression of disease for up to eight months without inducing any significant complication. Patient survival is moderately reduced as compared with optimal systemic therapy, but patients have a much better quality of life.